


The Pizza Man and the Impala

by destielinfinity4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas POV, Dean gets embarrassed easily, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tumblr, shitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds a fan-fiction on Tumblr called "The Pizza Man and the Impala" and teases Dean by reading lines of it to him. Super fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man and the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> If it weren't for the graphic smutty lines Cas reads to Dean this fic would be Teen and up at most. So if you're looking for smut check out my other fics!

It was another quiet evening at the bunker. Dean and Cas sat together on their respective computers, beers in hand. Cas had recently taken to studying the mysterious phenomenon known as Tumblr. The website that seemed to harbor a good deal of as Dean put it ‘freaks and weirdos.’ What did they expect, if they spell their own name wrong of course only the stranger breed of humanity would use it. He’d found his way to some truly interesting things on Tumblr as well. It was hard to avoid the so-called ‘supernatural fandom’ who seemed to be obsessed with their own versions of the characters and monsters that they hunted, they seemed to cry a lot, and they would appear out of nowhere and quote the books. They seemed to behave like a fearsome cult. Cas scrolled through more posts, another one about the ‘supernatural fandom’s denial of characters deaths. at first this confused Cas but then he remembered he too had died before, so had Sam, so had Dean, a lot, denial was fairly plausible at this juncture.

Cas continued clicking around Tumblr, without any real purpose or direction. Next to him Dean drained the last of his beer and got up to get another one. On his way back from the kitchen he glanced over the back of the couch to look at Cas’s screen.

“Tumblr, again?”

“Yes, I still do not understand these people, they seem rather…. obsessive.”

“Yeah that's the nice way to put it.”

Cas continued clicking around and reading, he eventually found his way to a blog called ‘Archive of Our Own Destiel Feed’ Dean had told him to avoid anything that said ‘Destiel’ but hadn't told him why. Cas decided it was time he found out.  

He clicked on the first post on the blog, an article called ‘The Pizza Man and the Impala’ and began reading. ‘...dubcon? what could that be…’ Cas furrowed his eyebrows at the screen in confusion.

Dean got up off the couch again and left the room, however he was back within a few minutes. when he returned he threw a bag of popcorn at Cas and then sat next to him.

“Dean this doesn't make sense, if they believe I love you so profoundly, why did they portray me tying you to a chair?”

“Cas, are you reading that crappy tumblr slash-fic? Trust me, those ‘supernatural’ fans are bat-shit.”

Cas ignored him and read a line with a teasing sarcastic tone in his voice. “...and then Cass looked deep in Dean's candy-apple-green eyes and moaned ‘oh baby I’ve been meaning to do this for a profound amount of time’...” Cas looked at Dean, looking for a reaction. Dean seemed unsettled and was blushing slightly, Cas loved it. He decided to keep taunting his lover, scanning the text quickly he read “...Cas ripped away Dean's rainbow-pride-flag boxers and began hungrily sucking on Dean's throbbing cock, he tickled the velvety skin on Dean's balls, while Dean lay helplessly tied to the wooden chair…” Cas smirked up at Dean and could barely keep himself from laughing, Dean was a deep shade of red, his demeanor indicated that he was deeply unsettled.

“Cas stop it, that shits weird, I don't like thinking… those, people, they don't get to know… it's our business Cas! It's private!” and as an afterthought he added “and I don't have rainbow colored boxers.”

Cas continued reading the page “...but Dean couldn't help it, as their tongues fought for dominance he knew he was enjoying the angels calloused touch, he was about to come, Cas longed to feel the-” but suddenly Dean's hand was covering his mouth, Sam was entering the room.

Sam could tell they’d been up to something, they looked obviously guilty and the tension hanging in the air was nearly tangible.

“Uh guys, should I even ask?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

Dean responded with a facial expression that clearly read ‘don't you dare’ and his face still very red. Personally, Cas thought it was adorable.

By now Cas could hardly stop himself from giggling, Dean looked so uncomfortable, he was adorably sensitive. Cas' body began shaking with laughter, both Winchesters looked at him.

“What's he laughing about?” Sam looked extremely confused, Dean looked extremely embarrassed.

“Uh, Cas was, on the internet.” Dean stumbled through an excuse, a mediocre one at that.

“Right, so I’m gonna get my laptop and I’m gonna leave.” and with that, Sam picked up his computer and walked away.

Cas and Dean sat in silence for a few seconds before Dean broke the silence “Those, fangirls, they.. They don't….”

But Cas silenced him with a long kiss, his hand coming up to cup Dean's sharp jaw, loving the familiar feeling of Dean's stubble. “Dean, I know. I love you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this Check out my other works! Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I would actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on tumblr. Check out my other works!!!


End file.
